The Next Top Princess
by RubyJulesC
Summary: Ten princesses. One week. Who will win Ever After's new game show The Next Top Princess?
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**Hi there! This is going to be my first story on here, so sorry if it sucks! It's not really a story, it's a game show if you could tell by the title. Anyway, this is the first chapter so enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own EAH.**

Chapter 1: Introduction

The White Queen walked up to the podium. "Testing, testing," she spoke into the microphone.

"A-hem. Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the premiere of The Next Top Princess! With your host, me, the one and only White Queen." Loud music played as the White Queen curtsied.

"First, I will introduce our ten contestants. First up, Apple White!"

A man from behind the camera pressed a button and the sound of applause played as the blonde princess walked on stage.

Apple positioned the microphone and smiled. "Hello, I am Apple White, daughter of Snow White and I am so hexcited to be here! Thank you for having me, your majesty." Apple walked to the back of the stage.

"Oh your most welcome, Ms. White. Next up, Briar Beauty!"

More applause sounded as Briar strut up to the microphone. "Hello Ever After! My name is Briar Beauty and I'm just here to have a good time with my best friends forever after."

The White Queen forced a smile as Briar stood next to Apple. "Ok here comes our third contestant, Ashlynn Ella!"

Ashlynn softly spoke into the microphone, "Hi, I'm Ashlynn Ella, Cinderella's daughter, and um, yeah."

Next came Holly O'Hair, Poppy O'Hair, Darling Charming, Rosabella Beauty, and Duchess Swan.

"Yeah, if I don't win this contest, I'm gonna go all Black Swan on every one of you." Duchess said before standing next to Poppy.

"Ms. Swan, I'll have you know that to win this contest you must be _a lot_ nicer." The White Queen muttered, making sure the viewers wouldn't be able to hear her. Duchess rolled her eyes as Lizzie Hearts was introduced.

"And lastly, here's Raven Queen!" The White Queen didn't even try to smile when Raven walked up on stage.

"Hi, I'm Raven Queen, and I honestly don't care if I don't win because I'm just here to have fun." Raven walked towards the back. "And I was forced to…" Raven mumbled under her breath.

"Alright, so our princesses will spend a week here at my castle and one will be eliminated each day, leaving three left. Then the winner will get their very own castle!"

"In Wonderland?" Lizzie asked.

"No, back in Ever After, obviously."

Lizzie sighed.

"Alright we will see you next time on, The Next Top Princess!"

The ten princesses clapped as the camera slowly faded out.

 **I hope you like it so far! I purposely made this one short because it was the introduction. Anyway thanks for reading and I'd really appreciate your thoughts on it so far!**


	2. Chapter 2: Settling In

**Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own EAH.**

Chapter 2: Settling In

"Hello once again! On tonight's episode, our princesses will compete in their first challenge!" The White Queen stated. "But first, they must get situated in their rooms."

"We get our own rooms?" Holly asked.

"Oh my, of course not!" The Queen said. Most of the girls sighed in disappointment. "You each must share a room with four other girls."

" _Share_?" said Duchess, as if she had never heard the word before.

The White Queen rolled her eyes. "Yes. However, you do get to choose who you get to room with."

Apple, Briar, and Ashlynn immediately huddled together. Holly grabbed Poppy by the arm and joined them.

"I guess that leaves us." Rosabella said. Duchess moaned in disgust.

"Alright, I'll leave you girls to it," The White Queen said. "Your rooms are across from each other on the second floor, I don't care which one your group picks. But don't get too comfortable; one of you is leaving tomorrow."

The girls exchanged looks with each other. "Meet me here in ten minutes. Ta-ta!" and with that, the White Queen left.

Up in the rooms, Apple, Briar, Ashlynn, Holly, and Poppy took the one next to the stairs. The others filed into the other room. Inside it was a balcony, a bathroom, two sets of bunk beds and one bed in the corner. Surprisingly, it was very large. Rosabella hopped onto one of the bottom bunks. Darling climbed onto the bed above.

Lizzie set her bag down on the other bottom bunk. Duchess and Raven stared at each other, both giving sideways glances at the single bed.

"I'm a princess, I don't share." said Duchess.

"In case you haven't noticed Duchess, we're all princesses." Raven stated.

"How am I supposed to sleep knowing someone's sleeping under me?" Duchess crossed her arms.

"Ugh, fine." Raven reluctantly said. She put her bag on shelf near the top bunk.

"Look at this view!" Lizzie got up and went out to the balcony. The rest of the girls followed.

Back in the other room, the girls were already unpacked. Briar was starting to doze off in her bottom bunk.

"Umm, guys?" Poppy said from the other top bunk.

"Yeah?" Holly said from below her.

"I'm not too comfortable with these cameras…" Poppy eyed the cameras in the corners of the room.

"Well it is a reality show..." Ashlynn said from the balcony.

"Cameras?" Briar sat up. She quickly ran into the bathroom. "It's cool guys, there's no cameras in the bathroom." She said, walking out.

"I still don't think one bathroom for five girls is gonna work." Apple giggled. The other girls nodded in agreement.

Briar walked out of the room and knocked on the other door. Raven opened it.

"Hey Briar." Raven said as Briar walked in.

Briar smiled. "Hi girls. Can you believe there's cameras in here? Talk about no privacy."

"There's cameras?" Darling said.

"Well duh. How else is the audience gonna see us?" Duchess said.

Ashlynn walked in. "Um, girls, we should probably be going…"

"Ooh I can't wait for our first challenge." Raven said sarcastically.

Holly burst in the room. "Ooh, I can't wait for our first challenge!"

The girls walked into the main lounge where The White Queen and her soldiers stood.

"Hello, ladies. Please, sit down. Have a drink."

The girls sat on the couches in front a table that had ten glasses full of purple-pink liquid. Most of them took a drink.

"Mmm, this is good! It tastes like raspberries." Apple said.

"Holly, have a drink." The White Queen suggested.

"No thanks, I'm not thirsty." Holly said cheerfully.

"Please, try some! It's homemade." The queen said.

"It's really good." Said Poppy.

Holly took a sip. Raven eyed the drink.

"Doesn't this seem suspi-" Raven started before the queen cut her off.

" _Just drink it, Ms. Queen._ " The queen said.

Apple giggled. "It's not like she poisoned it, Raven."

Raven drank it. "Ugh, it is good." She muttered.

Ashlynn yawned. "Is anyone else feeling tired?" she said.

"I'm always tired." Briar drowsily said.

"You're right, Ashlynn." Apple said. "I think we're all sleepy."

"I knew it!" Raven said. "There was something in that drink!"

"And I thought Apple was paranoid about food poisoning…" Duchess yawned.

"Well, there goes Briar," Rosabella said, looking at her sleeping cousin. "And Ashlynn!"

Apple, Darling, Duchess, and Poppy all fell to the couches, asleep.

Rosabella yawned and slowly sunk into the couch pillow. Holly looked at Raven.

"Well, here I go," Holly slurred before falling asleep. In a couple seconds, Raven lowered her head and began to snore.

"Wake up, girls!" The White Queen shouted.

"What?" Briar yelled.

"What just happened?" Ashlynn muttered.

"Where are we?" Apple yelped. "I can't hear anything!"

All the girls stood up shakily.

"What's that noise?" Darling asked loudly.

"It sounds like…" Poppy started.

Holly screamed.

"What is it?" Rosabella rushed over to where Holly was.

"Don't look down, don't look down…" Holly panicked.

"Uhh, guys…" Rosabella said. "You might wanna see this…"

The girls walked over to the window where Rosabella stood. Some gasped. Others fainted (A-hem, Duchess).

They were on a jet 10,000 feet in the air.

 **Thanks for reading! (hope you liked that sort-of cliff hanger)**


	3. Chapter 3: Nightmare at 10,000 Feet

**Disclaimer: I don't own EAH.**

Chapter 3: Nightmare at 10,000 Feet

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to The Next Top Princess! Tonight our contestants will compete in the first challenge: Skydiving!" The White Queen announced.

" _What?!_ " Some girls screamed.

"What does skydiving have to do with ANYTHING?!" Holly shrieked.

"If we don't start out with something intense, viewers will lose interest!" The queen muttered.

"No. No way I'm jumping from a million feet off the ground!" Duchess said.

"10,000," The queen corrected. "And the only way out is here." She pointed to a large door at the floor of the plane. "So, the princess who lands closest to the castle is the winner and will win immunity in the next challenge. The two farthest will be placed in a vote. The viewers will vote on who should continue. Once my soldiers have marked your spot, you shall report to the castle. Questions? Excellent! Put on your equipment, ladies."

"Um, I have a question!" Poppy said. " _What?_ "

The door slowly opened and most of the girls stepped back. Darling, who already had her equipment on stood near the edge of the opening. "Well, it's now or later!" And like that, she jumped out. Holly screamed again.

Briar was putting on her stuff when Rosabella stopped her. "You're seriously doing this?"

"Of course! I skydive all the time." Briar smiled. "Relax Bella, just follow my lead."

"Follow your lead?! _It's skydiving_!" Rosabella shouted. "This is my first time, and you need a professional to go with you the first time. It's a safety caution!"

"I am a professional! Like I said, I do it all the time!"

Rosabella placed her hands on her hips. "Ok. I trust you."

Briar and Rosabella put on their suits and parachutes and stepped towards the opening. They jumped out, followed by Rosabella screaming.

"There's no use in waiting for the plane to stop girls; you're jumping out one way or another." The queen said, sounding bored.

"C'mon, Holly. We can do this…right?" Poppy said to Holly. Holly frantically shook her head. Poppy and Ashlynn started zipping up their suits. Lizzie walked up to Holly.

"It's ok…" Lizzie said. "Who knows? Maybe we'll be close to the castle."

Holly looked back at her twin sister. "Ok." She sighed.

Lizzie, Ashlynn, Holly, and Poppy stood near the opening.

"Um, your majesty?" Ashlynn said. "This challenge really doesn't require skill I mean…you can't control where you land, can you?"

"You're a princess, of course you can!" The queen snapped. "Now off you jump."

Ashlynn shrugged and jumped. Lizzie did the same, followed by the twins.

Raven, Apple, and Duchess stood looking down.

"Ugh, this is taking too long and I'm impatient. Jump or I push you." The queen said.

Apple and Raven quickly put on their suits.

"Boy am I gonna regret this." Raven yelled as she jumped down to the ground below. Apple screamed as she tossed herself out of the plane.

"No way!" Duchess said. The queen crossed her arms.

"I wasn't kidding earlier."

Duchess surprisingly put on her parachute. "The only reason I'm doing this is be—!" She was cut off by the queen pushing her.

* * *

Darling opened her eyes to see a large field. She could make out a figure standing up in the distance, whom she figured to be Briar.

Just then, a white soldier ran up to Darling, holding a can of white spray paint and sprayed a line along her feet. He took off running to where Briar was. Darling stood up and wiped some dirt off her suit. She headed toward the castle.

"Bella!" Briar called just as a soldier sprayed a line next to her.

"I'm over here!" Rosabella replied from several feet away. She waited to be marked and she and Briar made their way to the castle.

After a few minutes, all the princesses were in the main room. The White Queen greeted them.

"The results are in!" She announced. "The closest princess was…Briar! Ms. Beauty, you have won immunity and cannot be eliminated next challenge."

"Great!" Briar said, sinking into a lounge chair.

"The farthest girls were Apple White and Duchess Swan." The queen said.

"Who was farthest?" Duchess demanded.

"Not important." The queen said.

"Everyone watching! Remember to cast your votes: Should Apple or Duchess continue! Thankyou!"

 **Hello! Sorry if this chapter was a little rushed…**

 **Anyway, vote for Apple or Duchess!**


	4. Chapter 4: One Down, Eight to Go

**Just to let you guys know, the elimination is based solely on your votes and has nothing to do with my opinion. Thanks!**

 **Also, I don't own EAH.**

The girls all sat in the dining room, eating dinner. Apple was crying practically the whole time.

"What if I get eliminated? I'll be ruined!" She winced.

"You think you got it bad? My perfect reputation of being perfect will be over!" Duchess complained.

"Now girls, settle down." Said The White Queen from her throne. "It doesn't matter who gets eliminated, because chances are you won't even make it to the finale. Well except for you Ms. White."

"Really appreciating the support here, your majesty." said Duchess sarcastically.

"Oh your most welcome, Ms. Swan." Said the queen, taking Duchess's remark as a compliment. "Now remember, each and every one of you shall wake up at precisely 5 am tomorrow for elimination."

" _5 am_?" Poppy gasped.

"5 am's not that early," Apple said, wiping away a few tears.

"Easy for you to say," Poppy muttered.

"What time is it? I'm beat." Briar yawned.

"In Wonderland time or regular time?" Lizzie asked.

"Regular," responded Briar with a puzzled expression.

"7:30." Lizzie replied.

"And you're already tired?" Holly asked. "The last thing I wanna do is sleep. Goodness knows I'll wake up on the roof of a skyscraper or something…"

The White Queen spoke up. "Once you finish your dinner, you are to report to your rooms for bed. Like I said, you must wake up early tomorrow."

The girls groaned.

It was about 8:00 when the girls headed up to bed. Briar was asleep before all of them.

In one room, Ashlynn, Apple, Holly, and Poppy were all talking about what the next challenge might be.

"I hope it doesn't have to do with heights again," Holly worried.

"Who do you think is gonna get eliminated?" Poppy asked.

"Oh, I hope not me!" Tears started to form in Apple's eyes again.

"I actually think it might be Duchess. She's been really snobby and I don't think the audience is gonna wanna see more of her." Ashlynn said softly.

"I sure hope it's her." Apple said. "Not to be mean, it's just that I—"

"We get it." Poppy said.

* * *

"It better be Apple," Duchess sneered. "She's been whining about herself this whole time!"

"I think it could go either way," Darling said.

Raven moaned. "Why do we have to get up at 5? Why not 12 or something?"

"I just hope the challenge isn't that early too," Lizzie groaned.

"Knowing the White Queen, it probably will be." Darling sighed.

"Well if so, then I need to get some sleep." Rosabella said. "I get really cranky when I'm tired."

The rest decided to go to sleep too. Soon enough, everyone in the castle was asleep. Well, except for Apple. She worried about getting eliminated. Apple was afraid that maybe her mother would be disappointed. _What if she doesn't see me as a good queen?_ Apple thought. _No, no. That's silly. It's just a reality show, it doesn't prove anything…right? I mean, mom would still love me no matter what. But as a queen? Oh, I'm not sure. Just look on the bright side: if I get eliminated, I won't have to participate in anymore crazy challenges._ Many thoughts raced through her mind. Slowly, Apple drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Rise and shine ladies!" the White Queen bellowed from the hallway.

Most of the girls groaned. Apple, however, was already awake.

"Wake up, sleepyheads!" she announced to her roommates, trying to hide the nervousness in her voice.

"No thanks." Briar mumbled into her pillow.

Apple walked out of the room, smiling as proudly as possible. The White Queen simply told her to wait downstairs.

Ashlynn and the twins struggled to get ready, while Briar hadn't moved a muscle. Ashlynn was pretty sure Briar had already fallen back asleep.

In the other room, Darling, Rosabella, and Lizzie groggily prepared themselves. Duchess frantically got dressed, muttering to herself while she got ready. Raven couldn't really care less about being on time or not. She lousily threw on a pair of purple sweatpants and a black sweatshirt. She assumed she'd just go back to bed after elimination.

Afterwards the girls were all dressed and downstairs. The White Queen walked in, wearing a very regal white gown.

"Good morning ladies, I hope you had a good night's sleep."

"It wasn't really," grumbled Duchess.

"As you know, one of you will be eliminated in a few moments," the White Queen stated.

Apple and Duchess nodded their heads.

"Girls, follow me to the elimination room." The Queen said. "A.K.A. the throne room."

The girls followed the queen into the throne room, which looked like a giant chess board. The queen sat on her throne and looked at the girls. "Ms. Queen, your outfit looks absolutely dreadful."

Raven rolled her eyes.

"Ms. White! Ms. Swan!" The queen hollered. "Please step forward."

Apple and Duchess stood in front of the queen.

"The viewers' votes have been collected," The White Queen began, "and the princess being eliminated will be…"

Apple shut her eyes and crossed her fingers. Duchess confidently tilted her head up.

The White Queen positioned herself. "Apple White."

Apple placed her hands to her face and cried. Duchess crossed her arms and smiled.

Briar and Ashlynn put their arms around Apple and comforted her.

"Ms. White, I'm sorry, but you have been eliminated. My soldiers will escort you back home.

Apple disappeared with a pair of white soldiers.

"YES! I knew the viewers would love me." Duchess said the second Apple was gone.

The girls all sighed.

"Now girls, settle down, breakfast is in the dining room. Enjoy it because your second challenge starts immediately after, and you're not going to have another meal until around 2:00. Also, wake up! There's no naptime in the Next Top Princess."

The remaining nine girls' jaws dropped. Raven nearly collapsed.


	5. Chapter 5: Who Wants to Be a Princess?

**Well this took a long time to get posted! Also, I hope no one was too upset about Apple getting eliminated. Anyway, to the story!**

"Say what?" Duchess said.

"We just got up," said Poppy.

"Well maybe you wouldn't be so cranky if you had breakfast!" The White Queen complained. "Now go to the dining room and eat your meal."

The girls shuffled to the dining room where breakfast was served. Briar nearly fell asleep in her oatmeal.

"I hope the challenge won't require too much energy," Rosabella said.

"Judging by the first challenge, it probably will be," said Raven.

The girls finished their breakfasts and went to the throne room as told. The White Queen was waiting for them.

"And to continue our next episode!" she cleared her throat. "Ladies, today's challenge will definitely be something the viewers won't want to miss."

"Will it be as hard as the last challenge?" Duchess whined.

"If you let me explain," the queen started, "then you will find out." Duchess scoffed.

"Viewers! Today we're bring back the classics and doing…trivia!" Fake applause sounded in the background.

"Wait, back up, did you say trivia? On what?" Briar asked.

"We will split you girls into groups of three and I will ask you questions while the other girls wait quietly."

"Yeah, see, waiting's not my thing." Duchess crossed her arms.

"Well too bad. The first group will start first: Ashlynn, Darling, and Lizzie. Follow me upstairs. Soldiers! Guide these girls to the waiting room."

The three princesses followed the show host into a large room that had a podium, a screen, and a long table with 3 buzzers. The White Queen gestured the girls to stand behind the table as a few cameramen followed.

"Miss Ella, Miss Charming, and Miss Hearts are here to answer 8 questions. They are 50 points each, but the last one is 100. The person with the lowest score will be in the bottom three. The person with the highest out of all 9 contestants will win immunity in our third challenge. Ring your buzzer first to answer."

"Um, what are the questions on?" Darling asked.

"Question 1!" The queen announced as Darling shrugged. "How many cards belong in each suit? And name them."

Before Ashlynn or Darling could even comprehend the question, Lizzie slammed her hand on the buzzer.

"Elizabeth! You rang first."

Lizzie confidently straightened her shoulders. "14. Ace, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, Jack, Queen, and King."

"Correct! 50 points to Miss Hearts." The number 50 was added next to Lizzie's name on the screen.

"Next question: what is a group of unicorns called?"

Ashlynn tapped the buzzer. "A blessing."

"Correct! A blessing of unicorns."

Darling scratched her head.

"Third Question! What dragon is known for breathing blue fire?"

This was Darling's chance. She quickly buzzed. "The Swedish Short-Snout." She replied.

"50 points to Darling!"

By the end of all 8 questions, Lizzie had 200, Darling had 150, and Ashlynn had 100.

"Miss Ella, I'm sorry, but you are now in the bottom. Elizabeth, you have the chance to win immunity."

Lizzie smiled as Ashlynn frowned. The three girls exited the room, followed by the White Queen. In the "waiting room", 6 other girls sat impatiently.

"The next group is Briar, Holly, and Raven." The queen announced. The three girls followed her into the trivia room.

"Neat setup," Briar said as she walked in. The White Queen quickly said the instructions and announced one more thing. "Miss Beauty, you have immunity so you cannot be in the bottom. Alright! First question: What man has the power to turn anything into solid gold?"

Holly immediately hit her buzzer. "I know! King Midas!"

"50 points to Princess O'Hair."

And so the questions went on, and ended with Holly winning and Raven losing.

"Sorry I don't know all the Wonderland constellations," Raven muttered.

"Miss Queen, being a princess means you have to know facts that are completely irrelevant," the White Queen stated. Raven rolled her eyes.

The remaining three girls, Duchess, Poppy, and Rosabella all entered the room and got in position. Once again, the queen explained the directions.

Poppy ended up with the most points, but Duchess and Rosabella both had 100 points.

"Well, we can only have three girls on the bottom, so the tiebreaker!" the Queen positioned herself. "Miss Swan, Miss Beauty. What is a pirouette?"

Duchess used both hands to smack the buzzer. "It's when someone whirls around on one foot. Usually a ballet dancer."

"Correct."

Rosabella's shoulders slumped. "But—"

Duchess maliciously grinned. "What can I say? Ballet _is_ my forte."

Poppy placed her hands on her hips. "That's so unfair! That question was practically made for her!"

"Not my fault," said Duchess.

"Now settle down, Miss O'Hair. Princess Beauty, you are on the bottom now."

Rosabella sighed.

* * *

The girls were gathered in the throne room once again. The White Queen turned to the camera. "And now, to announce the winner of our second challenge! The top three princesses please step up. Lizzie, Holly, and Poppy." The three girls took a few steps forward. "The first place winner will win immunity in the next challenge. With 300 points that person is…Holly O'Hair!"

Holly threw her hands up. "Yes!" She turned to Poppy and hugged her.

"Now…the bottom three girls: Ashlynn Ella, Raven Queen, and Rosabella Beauty. Viewers! Vote for which princess should go. Stay tuned for the next episode of…The Next Top Princess!"

After that, the girls went to the dining room for lunch.

"So, what are we going to do for the rest of the day?" asked Darling.

The White Queen looked at the princesses. "Honestly, I do not care. I will be busy coming up with the idea for your next challenge."

"You haven't come up with one yet?" Duchess asked, surprised.

"No."

Duchess rolled her eyes.

Once finished, the girls didn't know what to do. Lizzie piped up. "Hey, anyone up for a game of croquet?"

Holly, Poppy, Briar, and Raven agreed and they headed to the garden.

"I think I'll just explore the forest or something." Ashlynn said.

The White Queen raised an eyebrow. "Don't think about escaping because there's an invisible barrier around the castle areas."

"Umm, ok." Ashlynn said before leaving. Duchess decided to see if there would be a pond somewhere.

Rosabella and Darling went to the library.

The White Queen sat in her lounge, thinking aloud. "These girls are much more boring than I anticipated. Who wants a boring reality competition? It appears I'm going to need to spice things up…"

 **Sorry if this took a long time. So, Ashlynn, Raven, and Rosabella. Who will be eliminated next?**


End file.
